U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,011-A relates to a subcutaneous low-profile infusion set for, administrating a medication or a therapeutic fluid to a patient. It would be possible to apply this infusion set according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,021-B1 relates to a medical puncturing device. This device comprises a rigid needle mounted in a needle hub (2), and the needle hub comprises a handle part (3) and a shield part (4). This device could be used to insert an infusion set as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,011-A.
US 2003/00130619 A1 relates to an insertion device and an insertion set. FIGS. 35 to 40 and the corresponding text ([0099]-[0107]) describe an insertion device which could be applied in connection with the present invention.